s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
'Crystallization of Effort '(努力の結晶 Doryoku no Kesshō) is the eighth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary At her hideout, Rebecca is confronted by her superior, a woman in a business suit, who demands an explanation for why several Grimzelia monsters have gone missing. After Rebecca is unable to explain, the woman's bottom half turns into that of a snake, which she uses to grab Rebecca. After informing her of her region's poor results and threatening to drain her bodily fluids, the woman tells Rebecca to deal with whoever is destroying the monsters. At Ea's house, Daigo and Ea talk with Eternal Wind via Skype to discuss the Grimzelia situation. Ea suggests informing the company that produce Grimzelia, but Eternal Wind advises against it as the company itself may be behind the monster appearances and could retaliate against them. Instead, Eternal suggests they continue to seek high-ranking Grimzelia players with rare weapons who would be able to help their cause. Incidentally, during the meeting, Daigo and Ea overhear Eternal's cat, whose name, she informs them, is Storm. As they conclude the meeting, Ea comments she is glad that Eternal really is a girl, considering Daigo's recent transformation. Meanwhile, at Grizel Cafe, Yurina receives her first pay. Her manager tells her it is a "physical representation of her effort" and thus she should spend it wisely. After the manager tries to take Yurina's measurements again, Yurina notices a girl being sternly corrected by another employee. The manager and a co-worker identify her as Mayu Kurusugawa, a new employee with a bad memory. Yurina comes to the girl's aid, claiming that hero helps those in need. Mayu thanks her, stating she just started playing Grimzelia and explains that she wanted to know more about the game as her sister does work related to it. Yurina explains that she too is at a low level and is doing whatever she can to help her "master". The co-workers believe she is referring to her "boyfriend", but Yurina indignantly explains that her "master" is her partner in saving the world and goes on about the monsters they have fought. Believing she is just staying in character, Yurina's co-workers suggest that she and Mayu become friends on Grimzelia, but Yurina refuses as Mayu would then have to fight monsters. Daigo then arrives to pick up Yurina and Mayu eyes the two of them intently. As the two walk home, Yurina tells Daigo about her first pay. Daigo says he won't allow her to use it on Grimzelia, but Yurina informs him she has already made that decision and will save up the money for when she really needs it. Pleasantly surprised, Daigo reminds Yurina that she will need to take the day off so they can go out with Ea. Yurina realizes she forgot to tell her manager and the two return to the cafe. Inside, Yurina finds that the cafe is empty. She knocks over some files and sees several photos of both her and Daigo. Elsewhere, Mayu speaks with someone on the phone, informing them that she has "found the target". Character Appearances *Lamia *Rebecca *Ea Yuki *Daigo Seko *Haruka Nanao *Yurina *Mayu Kurusugawa Notes *This chapter marks the first appearance of Lamia and Mayu Kurusugawa. *This chapter makes a reference to Skype, the real life telecommunications app. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2 Chapters